


Uncharted Territory

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e12 Silent Enemy, Episode: s02e03 Minefield, M/M, Pre-Relationship, jam Session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking the first steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncharted Territory

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the days following the events of "Minefield." It's Malcolm's voice and is pre-relationship. Written for Jam Session 1 at st_respect on LJ.

 

He is persistent. Captain Archer seems determined to befriend his entire crew, but I seem to have become a special project. Maybe that’s unfair… I don’t know whom else he invites to breakfasts and asks about their hobbies. Probably someone like Travis would find it comfortable and even enjoy himself. 

But I think it’s a bit different with me. There's something in his eyes, in the way he reaches out to me, that feels like he’s answering something he sees in me, something I’ve never given voice to. Maybe more than one thing. 

There is a frisson of something between us in the most ordinary interactions. He looks to me or toward my bridge station more often than I’d expect was necessary to confirm tactical status. He went to great lengths to figure out how to celebrate my birthday. My _birthday_ … no one has ever made a fuss about that since I was five years old. 

I think he understands me better than I’ve given him credit for. Perhaps he sees the shields I’ve hidden behind ever since I was that five-year-old child. It’s not easy to admit to myself, but I’m lonely. And he can see it… and makes me see it too. 

I just don’t know how to respond.

 


End file.
